The first shower
by Insanity-L
Summary: When Light gets handcuffed to L, they eventually need to shower, and rather citrus-y things happen. Also, what is this bet Watari and the task force had? Yaoi! Limes! Lemons aren't my forte, sorry! n.n Insanity-L


**Hello, and Welcome. For old friends, Welcome back. For new friends- Hello, I am Insanity-L. I hope you enjoy my style of writing and you should read other things I've wrote! So, now that I've said 'Hello' to all of you Lovelies, this will be just a random one shot. Okay, no Yaoi... Darn, JK! Yaoi, its rather Lime-y because I am awful at writing full blown Lemons...! And if you request certain pairings- from whatever you want- I will do my best to write it. Okay? I am willing to write whatever, hell I'll even watch an entire series so I get the characters right for you! Okay? Well onto this silly fic. Talk to you in a bit my dollies.**

**DISCLAIMER!: No, I do not own Death Note, nor do I own Fruits basket!**

Light wakes up to the rattling of the chain for the fifth time tonight, "Really Ryuzaki!?" He shouted at the odd detective, this was the first night chained together and Light was already sick of the said detective.

"Light-kun, I spilled tea on the bed." L spoke quietly and Light looked at L- irritated- and the tea slowly seeped onto Lights side of the bed.

"Ugh! Ryuzaki, you got it all over me, look now, I'm all sticky!" Light sat up, shouting. The insomniac smirked and Light swore he heard L whisper '_That_'_s what she said'_. Light wasn't sure if he was angry because the detective was being immature or surprised because the detective, A.) had a sense of humor B.) knew what a 'That's what she said' joke was, or C.) used it in the correct context.

Light sighed angrily as he and L got up and out of bed. "Ryuzaki, we need to take a shower."

"But... Light-kun... Watari hasn't installed the second shower head or the extra curtain..." L was rather awkward about being naked near anyone... especially not Light, a very attractive person but a suspect as well. L didn't like to be vulnerable, and didn't want to be vulnerable in any way near Kira.

Light rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, just take the fucking shower with me really quick, so you can get back to whatever you do at night and I can _attempt_ to sleep." Light wasn't in the mood for the detective to be slow.

"Um... oh-kay?" L didn't want to shower with Light but it was the quickest way to get back to writing his lemony good fanfiction about _Ayame_ and _Shigure Sohma. __**(AN:Fruits basket characters)**_ Yes, L- The famous detective- writes Fruits Basket fanfiction, under the name Insanity-L.

"Are you going to undo the handcuffs so we could get them off or are you going to leave them so we can shower in our clothing?" Light was rather irritated by L's spacy gaze.

"Oh um, yeah." L was so out of his element and felt rather strange as he undid the handcuffs- both taking their shirts off then putting them back into place.

Light shrugged out of his pants and boxers after the handcuffs were securely back into place. L openly gawked at Lights tanned and taut muscled stomach and then lower.

Light noticed and smirked. He had that affect on people- men and women. "Liking what you see, Ryuzaki." He said cockily and L gave his most blank expression.

"I don't suppose so, I just realized something though, Light-kun." L began vaguely.

"What, Ryuzaki?" Light said but thought, _'What that I've turned you gay by my sexy looks?'_

"I realized that I am, _truly_, in Japan." L couldn't help the smirk at his comment about Lights penis size- which wasn't actually too small, it was rather average- though in Japan he was _definately_ what the women would go after.

Light glared in return and turned towards the shower and twisted the knob to turn the hot water on. _'His dick is probably _way_ smaller than mine. I am way above average!'_ Light shouted in his head.

L took his pants off- no boxers, he goes commando- and stepped into the steamy shower, dragging Light along.

The shower was obviously only meant for one person by the way the were pressed so close to one another but they ignored that fact as well as possible. Light reached for his shampoo- green apple scented- as L reached for his own strawberry shampoo.

"Really L?" Light spoke when he saw the strawberry scent. L loved strawberries... who knew it went this far.

"Oh, yes, because your apple scent doesn't scream, KIRA to the world." L countered.

"Are you really going on about the 'L do you know' thing?!" Light shouted, stepping forward. Getting closer to L, if possible.

"Yes, I am, Kira-kun!" L shouted, his nose touching Lights.

"I! AM! NOT! KIRA!" Light grabbed L's hair, and screamed in his face. As Light screamed, L smirk.

"Oh, really, Light... Prove it." L, ever the cocky bastard, leaned forward slightly and kissed Light.

Water poured down on their faces as the slow kiss turned into rather a heated one. Light pushed L against the cold shower wall. Slick bodies rubbed against one another.

L bit Light's lip and kissed him harder. L flipped them so Light was against the wall. "I'm not some little uke. Not like you, Kira-kun. I am dominant. I always top." L whispered against Light's neck as he slowly kissed up and down the pulsing vein.

"Yes, you _always_ top. How could you top if you're a social retard?" Light chuckled until L bit him hard. Light gasped in pain until L kissed and licked the pain away.

"Silly Light, I have been all over the world. Do you think I've never touched anyone, or never had anyone touch me?" L was very cocky, but falsly so.

"I think you're lying, L. I think this is the first time _anyone_ has even _touched you_, sexually or other-wise. I'm calling your bluff." Light smirked as he spoke and L gained a blush. "See, since I'm more experience in sexual and non-sexual interactions, I should top."

"Never. I am not your toy." L spoke quietly as he bit Light again. L's fingers slowly drifted down Light's chest. Down his chest, and to his stomach.

L traced patterns on Lights lightly tanned stomach. Then he got braver and softly traced his fingers along Lights semi hard dick. "So, you like Japan, hmm?" Light whispered jokingly, while combing his fingers through L's thick glossy hair.

"Indeed, I do. I'm sure you'll enjoy England as well." L laughed, not caring he'd let Light know where he was from.

"You don't have an accent." Light whispered, rather confused, but of course L changed his train of thought.

L gripped Lights- now fully hard- cock and stroked once- hard and quick. Light groaned, he was usually rather quiet during sexual encounters with people- male or female. But L was a different story. L was getting rather animalistic noises out of Light.

Light pushed L, they fell out of the shower, onto the hard tile floor of the bathroom. Light ground his hips into L's. Making L moan, very loud. It was the first time L had ever felt anything pleasureful in his life. He never had had any sexual drive- at least not until meeting Light.

Light twisted his hips again. L couldn't stand being on bottom. He flipped them and Light was on the cold tiles. Light squeaked as the tiles touched his back- arching against L, who had been straddling Lights waist.

L bit his lip to attempt to stifle a moan. But it didn't work, it was still loud. Light just laughed quietly and bucked up again. L leaned down and kissed Light softly as Light gripped L's hips.

Light moved L's hips in-time with his own movements. Their movements fast and rough- contrasting with the soft gentle kiss that was being preformed simultaneously. L's body was on sensory overload. He screamed, cumming hard without any warning...

XXX

In Watari's bedroom- where at least five monitors were- Watari himself, Matsuda, Soichiro and the rest of the task force were in the room, staring at the far right monitor. Watari spoke first.

"Alright bitches, pay up!" Watari shouted with a thick english accent- finally letting his guard down. He laughed, "Told you L would make the first move, AND that it would be the first night." Watari laughed louder as the cash came into his hands, everyone grumbling about how stupid it was to gamble against Watari- he always won anyways.

"You all should get to sleep." He spoke to them all and turned all the monitors off as they left. Watari shook his head, laughing, counting his money. "Thank-you L."

**SOOOOO! haha, Hi. Yeah, I hope it wasn't too awful, it's not supposed to be serious. Also, I did write a fanfiction about Ayame and Shigure... I was wondering if I should post it... Haha, if anyone else is apart of that fandom and like that pairing then tell me if I should post it. Okay ha. I hope you like the little Lime I gave you. I usually don't write those and post them but I might as well get used to it because 'That's A Shame' has a whole bunch of those planned out... SO yeah... Bye guys.**

**-Insanity-L**


End file.
